iWish You Would Tell Me
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: There are three things Sam Puckett will never say. Will a trip to California help her to say the things that are hard for her to say? Yep, you guessed it- yet another Seddie oneshot!


**Welcome to yet another oneshot!  
**

**I actually wrote this like a week ago? Then I thought Microsoft Word deleted it, and I was sad. Then I found it, and tonight I decided to finish it.**

**It's a bit OOC and a bit cheesy, but it's okay…**

**It's based on the song **_**West Coast Friendship **_**by Owl City. I immediately thought of Seddie when I heard "rusty fire escape". **

**I don't own iCarly or Owl City.**

**Hope you like it!**

_Are you out there where the rainy days begin to feel rather sad  
And the walls are closing in like the darkness around me_

She's walking in the rain, all alone. Tears are threatening to trickle down her face so she walks faster, faster; _faster _hoping that no one she knows will show up.

Too bad fate has never been on her side.

"Sam?" A deep but somehow boyish voice questions from behind her.

With her red eyes and crazy curls, she takes a deep breath and turns around. "Yeah?"

"What's going on?" He wonders, reaching his hand out to cup her face. She smacks it away, scowling.

"I don't need your pity, Benson," She informs him.

His dark brown eyes darken. "Who said it was pity?"

"Look," Sam states. "I don't want you here, and everyone in the world knows you don't want me here. So why don't you just go?"

He is confused (it's obvious by the dumbfounded look on his boyish face. "Sam, I-"

But she's already gone.

_It's so hard to look away when the daylight doesn't ever stay  
Above this dull apartment view - oh, I will surround you_

**Five days before**

His eyes are somehow attracted to the window in the dead center of his bedroom wall,

wondering when (if) she'll come by for him (knowing deep inside she will, wondering if she won't).

The night comes more quickly than he'd like but he doesn't mind it for once. His eyes are searching the streets when suddenly a voice rises up to his window.

"Freddie?" she yells, just barely loud enough for him to hear her.

His eyes widen in surprise. "Sam? You…came?"

She ignores the question. "What are you doing? Being a stalker, as usual?"

"It's not a stalker," he defends. "Just…waiting for the girl I love, is that too much?"

"Well, get your butt down here," Her voice has lowered exponentially, because she hasn't (won't) admit that she loves him too.

There are three phrases Sam Puckett won't say.

_I love you, I was wrong _and _You win._

_It's quite clear that I'm stuck here  
So I'll devise a plan and cut out a door in my new living room floor_

"Well, aren't you coming?" She demands, hands on her hips.

"Can't," he sighs. "My mom…"

"Who cares?" She asks, shaking her head so her blonde curls move back and forth. "Just…cut a hole in your floor or something."

He groans. "Sam…"

"Goody two shoes," She coughs, and it sets him off.

"Fine," He mutters, then realizes she can't hear him and raises his voice. "I'm coming down."

He grabbed his backpack and began his descent.

_The porch light is so bright  
That I will quickly sneak down the dark metal shape of the rusty fire escape._

The blinding light on the porch that his mother had installed a month ago (insisting that he was

still afraid of the dark, though he objected) hurt his eyes so he quickly scrambled down the fire escape.

As he descended, memories flooded his head, mainly of the time he'd sat there with Sam two years to the day today. They'd shared their first kiss. Since then, they'd shared exactly five kisses _and all because Sam couldn't admit that he was right, she was wrong, she loved him and he WON_.

A year ago they'd made a bet after Freddie had admitted his love for her. He'd bet her that she would someday admit that she loved him. Sam had bet that she _never _would.

A year later, she still wouldn't give up her stupid pride and admit she was wrong.

_I bought a one-way ticket  
Cause I knew I'd never see the ground  
Unless I was aboard a jet plane and we were going down.  
When I wiped the tears from my eyes_

"You ready to go to California?" She asks casually, as if traveling between states without a single person knowing was something they did every day.

"Of course I am," he responds nervously, taking the ticket she hands him to examine. "Sam, this is a one-way ticket."

She cocks her head and her blonde locks spill in front of her face. "I know that, Freddumb."

"Why did you buy a one-way ticket?" He repeats patiently.

She looks at the ground. "We could crash."

"Oh no," Freddie rolls his brown orbs. "Don't tell me that the amazing, fearless Sam Puckett is afraid of heights."

"Of course not," She whispers. "I'm just a bit pessimistic." She laughs humorlessly. "You nervous?"

"Of course I am," Freddie tells her, adding, "This is the first time I've ever flown without my mother." 

"I'd bet," she mumbles, grabbing his hand and pulling him off.

_The warm water took me by surprise  
And I woke up beside the ocean I realized:  
I must be in California._

"We're going down," He whispers in her ear as they began to descend towards sunny California.

Her eyes flew open, and her head flies off his shoulder, where it'd been resting for the past hour as the blonde girl slept. "We're crashing?"

"No, no," he reassures her. "Just landing."

"Good," she hisses, but still doesn't release the death grip she has on his hand.

"Hey," he pokes her shoulder. "Look at that!"

"Look at what?" She mumbles, her voice still heavy with sleep. She peers out the window. "Wow… that's really beautiful."

"California waters," he informs her, feeling a bit like a tour guide. "Stay awake, Sam, we're almost there."

"You're boring me," she mutters, dozing off once again.

He grins at her Sam-ness then glances out the window. "Welcome to California."__

Aloha, my happy West Coast friends - do you feel alive  
When the breaking waves arrive and rush all around you?  
The beach homes in Oceanside are quite well-known by the evening tide

"Sam! Freddie!" Carly flies at them, arms open. "I can't believe you're actually here. Wait, Freddie, why are you carrying Sam?"

He chuckles. "She fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up."

Carly hugs him anyway. "Scared of Sam?"

"Nah, she just looks so pretty when she sleeps," he gazes adoringly down at Sam.

Carly gapes at him. "Freddie, is something going on?"

"I love her," he tells Carly. "I love her, Carls, but…she won't say she loves me back."

"Oh," Carly nods in understanding. "Freddie, I'm sorry…."

He smiles in that angst-filled way that just makes him look even sadder. "It's fine, Carls. We're here to have fun, right?"

"Yeah," Carly grabs him off and drags him to where Spencer is standing and smiling. He hugs Freddie with one arm and gives him a strange look (wondering why Freddie's carrying Sam) but otherwise makes no indication that he knows Freddie's carrying Sam.

Sam wakes up once they get to the beach house where Spencer and Carly now live. "Hey, how'd I get here?"

Carly rushes at her. "SAM! You're finally awake!"

Hugging her best friend, Sam repeated, "How did I get here?"

Carly exchanged a glance with Freddie. "Um, Freddie carried you." 

"Really?" Sam smirked, patting Freddie's shoulder affectionately. "Thanks, Fredward."

"Welcome," he sighs as she leaves, glancing up at Carly. "See?"

_And we can sleep where we reside with redwoods around us.  
The blue air is up there and could I bring it down,  
I'd bottle it up and save it for a sweet summer night.  
_

The third day they were there, Carly announced, "We're going camping."

"Great," Sam mutters, grabbing a Fat Cake and popping it in her mouth. "Where?" Crumbs spill out of her mouth and she blinks, waiting for an answer.

"A redwood forest!" Carly smiles, waiting for a reaction. When she gets none, she scowls. "Are you guys not excited?"

"No idea what a redwood is," Sam murmurs.

"It's a huge tree," Freddie whispers, and she nods

"What's so exciting about a tree, Carls?" Sam questions.

"Nothing," Carly sighs. "Well, um, do you guys mind sharing a tent? Because Spencer's scared of warthogs, and he read online that girls scare off warthogs…."

Sam side-glances at Freddie. "Uh…I guess not."

It's one of the best nights of both their lives, fun moments happening constantly and late-night conversations between both of them.

It doesn't get awkward until Freddie whispers, "I love you, Sam."

She doesn't answer (as she never does). He growls silently. "Can't you just give up, Sam?"

"Why would I do that?" She replies dryly.

"Don't you know how annoying it gets?" He roars. "It's to the point that I don't even want you around, knowing that you know I love you but you won't say it back to me just because of your stupid pride! You know I wouldn't make fun of you or anything, or even gloat, but you're just so prideful you won't even say it back to me. You can't tell me those words I want to hear. _I love you and I was wrong._"

"Well, I guess that clears that up," Sam scowls at him. "I guess I should've known all along. You don't want me around."

His arm brushes her arm, and he curls his hand around her shoulder to hold her back. "Sam, you know I didn't mean it that way."

She glares at him. "Oh, didn't you?" And with that, she stomps out of the tent.

_I bought a one-way ticket  
Cause I knew I'd never see the ground  
Unless I was aboard a jet plane and we were going down._

**Back to Beginning**

_But she's already gone._

He smacks himself in the forehead. He hadn't meant to hurt the girl he loved, but she'd hurt him a thousand times over. He knew she loved him, but she wouldn't say it. She knew how much he just wanted to hear those three little words, but she was too _stubborn _to give in and admit she was wrong.

Acting on a rash decision, he runs after her. He knows that he's faster than her (he's proven that more than once) so after a few minutes he catches up with her.

"Sam!" He yells. Panting, he grabs her much tighter than before. "Can't you just listen to me for a few seconds?"

"I could," She replies. "But I _choose _not to."

"You know, Carly and Spencer would be really upset if you randomly left," He supplies.

She sighs. "Fredwina, you've already made it clear that you don't want me here. What more could you possibly want to say?"

He blinks a few times before finally gathering up all his courage and telling her, "Sam, you already know I love you. You have for a while now. But it _hurts _because I know you love me and _you _know you love me but you just can't say that you were wrong. Please, say it. I won't make you do anything and I won't ridicule you about it, you know that. Please, please…."

_When I wiped the tears from my eyes  
The warm water took me by surprise  
And I woke up beside the ocean I realized:  
I must be in California.  
(I must be in California.)_

She wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. "Fine. Freddie, I love you, and I was wr-" She tries to say it, for the first time in her _life_, but the words just won't come out. "I was wr- wr- wron- WRONG!" The words taste so wrong on her tongue and yet so right at the same time. "I was stupid. I should have never made that bet….and you should've never made me, either, you dork. But you win anyway"

"Hey!" He whines, brightening up. He's much happier than he's been in a while. "It's not saying you're wrong if you blame me too."

"Yeah, it is," She mumbles. "So...um…." A random idea pops into her head. "I think this calls for a celebration. How about we go to the beach, just me and you?"

"You're staying?" he asks, seeming even happier (_if that's possible)_.

She snickers. "Of course, Freddork. Why would I leave?"__

Am I awake or is this just a dream?  
The New Year is out here  
And I will make a lovely list of your charms  
So I'll never feel alone in your arms.

"Happy New Year, Benson," She whispers as they lay out on the beach in the middle of Carly and Spencer, watching the fireworks.

"And may this be the best year yet," he replies, pulling her closer into his arms. "You know, I love you, Sam."

"And I love you too," She's finally making up for all those years of leaving him hanging. "Even though you're a dork, you're an….um…._endearing _dork."

He snickers. "Endearing? I didn't know you knew such a big word."

Blushing, Sam rolls her eyes. "Carly's made me watch way too many girly romances this vacation."

"I bet," he laughs. "Well, poor you."

"Yeah, nub," She grins. "You're much better than all of those cheesy romantic guys anyway. Even though you're a nub. That just goes to show how bad those guys are."

"Hey!" Freddie looks offended.

"Ah, you know I'm kidding," Sam retorts. They then both turn to watch the fireworks.

_I must be in California.  
(I must be in California.)_

Oh my dear, I can feel you here  
Oh my dear, I can feel you everywhere.  
(I must be in California.)

"Well, this has been an interesting vacation so far," Freddie blurts.

Carly rolls her eyes. "Yeah, since you guys got here, fought, made up, and began to go out all in the course of a week."

Freddie blushes as Sam just grins. "Ah, Carls, you know us. We never do things the way they're supposed to be done."

"True," Carly smiles at them. "I'm gonna miss you guys when you leave, you know."

"Chill, Carly, we've still got a week," Sam puts an arm around her best friend.

Carly grins. "I know. And I have so much stuff planned for us to do…"

"Ugh," Sam and Freddie groan in unison. Carly glares at them and they get up, entwining their hands as they follow their friend towards yet another Carly-planned activity.

Yet, they're actually happier than they've been in a long time.

_Thank goodness for California…._

**That was a crappy ending, and not my best.**

**But I hope you liked it anyway!**

**I'm not a **_**huge **_**fan of Sam and Freddie ditching Carly. Which is why I made them run away together, but to Carly, cause though Carly's not my favorite she's still a major part of the S/F/C trio.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
